Calor
by Mattdreams
Summary: Era un sueño que se cernía sobre él cada noche desde sus 15 años, se abatía sobre su cuerpo como un vampiro dispuesto a succionar hasta la última gota de sangre que recorriese sus venas... - Danna, ¿qué haces despierto, hum? SasoDei/DeiSaso AU!Mafia


**N/A: **FELIZ 2011! Waaa espero que todos esteis pasando un feliz principio de año ^^

Esta historia (la primera del año jeje) tiene que ver mucho con otra de mis historias de Sasori y Deidara, llamada "Tres Palabras", ya que todo se realiza en un Universo Alternativo donde los Akatsuki son una mafia muy temida en el Japón actual.

Para que este universo paralelo fuese lo más fiel a la historia original de estos personajes, cada uno de ellos fue "humanizado", es decir, todas las caracteristicas que tienen como ninjas en el universo de Naruto, aqui se han vuelto factibles siendo humanos.

De esta manera, el pobre de Sasori fue quemado a los 15 años, teniendo ahora el 90% de su cuerpo con injertos de piel, estando completamente insensibilizado (su historia resumida viene escrita en "Tres Palabras"). Asi que en este pequeño one-shoot todo se basa en este nuevo "cuerpo" para el personaje de Sasori tal y como conocemos.

De todas formas, para que todos podais entender este universo alterno, dentro de poco subiré mi nuevo proyecto, llamado "Abierto hasta el amanecer", donde ya me explayaré a gusto con esta mafia la mar de original jajaja

Este relato está dedicado a mi grupo Akatsuki, ya que gracias a ellos, este nuevo mundo narutil/akatsukil XDDDDD ha podido ser posible, pasando unas navidades la mar de divertidas, GRACIAS A TODOS! (Jonny "Itachi", Gus "Kakuzu", Pablo "Kisame", Farona "Anko", Saon "Hidan, Kiwi "Zetsu" y Sasuka "Deidara")

AVISO: Teniendo en cuenta de que aqui ya son las 2.22 de la madrugada, no tengo ni idea de como está escrito, asi que seguramente esté fatal... pero estoy demasiado cansado como para corregir XDU Si está demasiado mal, ya sabeis, mandarme amenazas de muerte a mi cuenta XPU

Espero que disfruteis con la lectura!

Matt ^^

* * *

_Calor_

_Demasiado calor_

_Una luz cegadora me impide ver bien_

_El calor es aún más fuerte, provocando que cada inhalación de oxígeno sea una verdadera tortura al estar a una temperatura demasiado elevada_

_Pronto eso poco me importa_

_El calor ha llegado a mi cuerpo_

_Lo devora con ansia y devoción_

_Recorre cada milésima parte de mi piel, arrancando gritos de mis labios, gritos que se intensifican cuando ese calor abrasa mi garganta al haber permitido que el aire caliente penetre dentro de mí_

_La tela que compone mi ropa pronto se desprende y mi carne es consumida _

_Rasgo con furia la tela que me atrapa y salgo_

_Las luces rojas, amarillas, naranjas me rodean_

_Tengo miedo_

_No importa_

_Cierro los ojos y corro_

_Quiero llegar a un sitio frío, oscuro…_

_Pronto los sonidos de las sirenas me inundan, aunque no logro saber de donde proceden_

_Mis ojos están cansados_

_Mi cuerpo entero poco a poco comienza a dejar de responderme_

_Caigo al… ¿suelo? No lo sé, a estas alturas ya no sé nada_

_Está frío_

_Lo último que hago antes de cerrar los ojos es sonreír, eso no está caliente_

-.-.-

Un jadeo se ahogó en su garganta antes de incorporarse como impulsado por un resorte.

Su vista, aún borrosa por haber estado sus ojos cerrados durante varias horas, tardó un poco en lograr enfocar la habitación a oscuras en la que se encontraba.

Cada figura, muñeco y marioneta que poblaba las estanterías que cubrían todas las paredes le devolvió la mirada. No sucedía nada, estaba en su cuarto, a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Aquella pesadilla le perseguiría por el resto de sus días, y lo sabía…

Era un sueño que se cernía sobre él cada noche desde sus 15 años, se abatía sobre su cuerpo como un vampiro dispuesto a succionar hasta la última gota de sangre que recorriese sus venas.

Era un recuerdo que marcaba tortuosamente cada centímetro de su subconsciente.

No pudo evitar extender sus manos ante sus aún adormilados ojos.

Su mano derecha era demasiado afeminada para ser de un hombre de su edad, pero el tacto, a veces rugoso de esta, delataba su trabajo constante con la madera… en cambio la izquierda…

Cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, notando como el fantasma de lo revivido en sueños minutos antes acechaba aún entre las sombras:

- Danna, ¿qué haces despierto, hum?

Aquella voz medio adormilada cerca de su oído hizo que sus ojos nuevamente se abriesen y mirasen de reojo al joven rubio que estaba sentado junto a él:

- Solamente me he despertado

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en los labios de Deidara antes de acariciar con ternura los cabellos rojizos que poblaban la cabeza de su maestro. Suaves, lisos, siempre revueltos, a veces largos hasta cubrirle los ojos, a veces recién cortados aun oliendo al metal de las tijeras…

- Ya, danna… - susurró mientras se acababa de acercar a él y besaba con suavidad la comisura de sus labios.- Pero es que ahora es hora de dormir, hum

Sasori giró su cabeza, encontrándose con los azules ojos del menor, vivaces, con una chispa de rebeldía, siempre pendientes de él.

No hacía falta decir nada para que Deidara supiese cual era la razón de porqué se había despertado. En aquel punto de sus vidas, una mera mirada hacía que ambos supiesen lo que rondaba por sus mentes.

- Entonces tú también deberías estar dormido, niñato

Unas risas en susurros se escaparon de entre los labios del rubio:

- Si, danna

Una mano viajó por encima de la manta que los cubría a los dos para poder encontrarse con aquella piel que cubría casi todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Una piel extraña al tacto, pero que Deidara se había acostumbrado a tocar, a acariciar, a rozar, a saborear en tantísimas ocasiones…

Cogió con delicadeza su mano derecha y depositó un suave beso en la palma, sin separar sus ojos ni por un momento de los de su maestro:

- ¿Nos volvemos a dormir, hum?- murmuró contra su mano

Un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de Sasori, haciendo que estas destacaran en la oscuridad de la noche. Solo aquel rubio era capaz de volverle tan… ¿humano?

Vivo

Realmente vivo

Retiró la mirada tímidamente, provocando más risas en susurros por parte del joven pirotécnico:

- Pues acuéstate, criajo, a menos que quieras dormirte sentado

Deidara asintió, recostándose de nuevo en el colchón, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, dejando que sus rubios cabellos cubrieran gran parte de esta, antes de tirar un poco de la mano del mayor, haciendo que se recostase sobre él, abrazándole protectoramente, dejando caer varios besos sobre la cabellera pelirroja que descansaba en su hombro:

- Buenas noches, Sasori

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el rubio ya dormía profundamente.

El aroma que desprendía su cuello impregnaba sus fosas nasales y la mano que aún se encontraba entrelazada con la suya había provocado que una sensación confortable se hubiera instalado en su pecho… olvidando al completo el motivo por el que se habían despertado aquella noche.

Poco a poco, sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando, y el único sonido que se filtraba por los oídos de Sasori era el palpitar del corazón de Deidara. Un sonido rítmico, siempre el mismo, sin variaciones, tranquilizante…

Sus ojos no aguantaron mucho más abiertos, los monstruos del pasado habían abandonado su terrorífica misión por aquella noche, y ahora solo importaba dormir, dejarse caer en los dominios de Morfeo y despertarse a la mañana siguiente envuelto en una sensación demasiado agradable como para querer salir de la cama.

Abrir los ojos cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtraran por la mañana y verse aún entre los brazos de Deidara, poder sonreír como un tonto y volver a dormir cinco minutos más, sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

Solamente preocuparse de que la manta les cubriese a los dos, dejando que aquel sentido que tanto le asustaba, recorriese su cuerpo, tornándose dulce y agradable…

_Calor_


End file.
